Computer users have different ways to locate information that may be locally or remotely stored. For example, search engines can be used to locate documents and other files using keywords. Search engines can also be used to perform web-based queries. A search engine attempts to return relevant results based on a query input. Search engines have been designed to surface information from tangible formats, such as documents and databases for example, that contain a large portion of the collective knowledge and expertise of a company or other entity. In some cases, an equal, if not larger, portion of this collective information is maintained in the minds of company employees. Search engines can be limited by an associated relevance model used to rank search results of a query. For example, relevance models designed for searching over documents are generally not configured to focus on returning relevant individuals of interest to a searching user.